slendrinahorrorgamefandomcom-20200215-history
The Child
The child is a very important character in the Slendrina series, she first appears in Child Of Slendrina as a major antagonist, and in Slendrina the Asylum, the child is also a major antagonist. Her name is Nina. Appearance In Slendrina: The Asylum, the baby has a wide gaping mouth, and white eyes, not much of the body is seen in the game as it is kept in a wrapping blanket. She has sharp teeth that stun those who are bitten by her. Slendrina: The Asylum In Slendrina: The Asylum, the Child can be heard crying anywhere the player goes. She is found on a table with a light above her, and also makes an appearance in the ending cutscene. She cannot attack the player and does not affect gameplay. She is just as dangerous as Slendrina and helps her mom kill the player. Child of Slendrina The Child serves as an antagonist and is wandering around in the basement. The child will bite the player and take the player's health away if the player stumbles upon him. The child also appears in his baby room in an abandoned house in a crib and jumps and bites the player if they come too close to it. The Child is helping Slendrina keep the player away from her diary, which is locked in a safe in the basement of the house in the game. Slendrina: The Cellar 2 The Child, and along with Slendrina's mother Angelene, both help Slendrina kill the player before they find the 8 books that are hidden in the cellar. The Child once again attempts to bite and kill the player. It can stop following or chasing the player when the player turns their flashlight off, which makes the child confused as to where the player is. However, the player needs to be careful not to bump into the child in the dark since it can still bite and kill them. Granny: Chapter 2 Before version 1.0 of Granny: Chapter 2, there was a painting of the child near the staircase of Grandpa's house. It is unknown how Granny and Grandpa knew the child was around. since she never been in any other Slendrina game in the series. Following version 1.0, the child is in the room between the bathroom and the piano room. There are two ways to get the item in the shed, but the player must first find the wrench. Then they must go to right and clear out the water to avoid being knocked out by the water monster. After getting the meat from the kitchen, they must grab the item in the shed quick before getting knocked over by the baby. Alternatively the player can acquire the shotgun and then shoot the baby, and Slendrina will appear and scream for a few seconds before disappearing. (Note: The Child doesn't send the player to the next day but will paralyze them for a few seconds if they get bitten by it). The baby will chase the player and bite it if they ger close enough. They must get to the river before you getting knocked over. Then you can go up to the baby and not get knocked over. This may be a glitch. If the baby is shot with with the stun gun or the shotgun, Granny and Grandpa will both have their eyes turn red in anger and will come to your location like a magnet until the player or both of them are knocked out. A heartbeat sound will play after the baby is shot if Granny and Grandpa mode is on. Gallery. ChildofSlendrina?.jpg|The Baby as it appears in Slendrina The Asylum. descarga (12).jpeg|........quesans linda,............. Category:Infants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters